It is well recognized in the gaming industry that persons playing card games at a casino will have a distinct advantage if, while playing a card game, they know which cards have already been played from the collection of cards being dealt. For example, when playing the game of Blackjack, players have an opportunity to draw additional cards. Those cards are commonly drawn from a card shoe containing a plurality of 52 card decks. Since a number of hands are typically dealt from such a card shoe, during the play of multiple hands, it is difficult and sometimes impossible for players to view all of the cards which have been played by all players and the dealer. Moreover, it is difficult for players to remember all of the cards which have been played. In fact, it is common practice for casinos to ban the practice of card counting. Players suspected of card counting are typically ostracized from casinos, since knowledge of the cards previously played offers players a significant advantage. The advantage arises from the player's ability to predict which cards are remaining in the card shoe. For example, if many high value cards have previously been played, then the player will realize the likelihood of drawing a low value card is high, and vice versa. Since casinos have traditionally desired to avoid increasing the players chances of winning, casinos have disfavored devices or methods of play which tend to increase the players chances of recalling which cards have already been dealt from a card shoe. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that this same prevalent thinking has also applied to other games where players have had the opportunity to draw cards from a predetermined collection of cards, for example a single deck or multiple decks of cards.
It is also common practice in the gaming industry to have all cards played during a card deal on an electronic gaming device, e.g. a video poker machine, to be effectively “reshuffled” after each card deal. The practice of reshuffling between card deals prevents players from counting cards and gaining an advantage in subsequent deals.
Players often desire to play new games of chance, particularly games which are perceived to offer greater likelihoods of achieving a winning outcome or games which offer opportunities for higher payouts.